


Home

by AtomosphericNonsense



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Keith comes home, M/M, Not really Klance, Paladins, Voltron, but klance, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomosphericNonsense/pseuds/AtomosphericNonsense
Summary: All plans and thoughts flew out of his head, instead of doing anything he had thought of, or even announcing his presence he just stood there in the doorway watching. Longing panged hard in his chest, an aching loneliness that had never bothered him before.orKeith comes home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my camp nano project. Is this a drabble? I really dont know, whatever. I tagged m/m relationship because i can. this isn't very klance heavy it's just a lot of platonic paladin love but you can interpret some klance out of it so..

Keith was tired. After the most recent mission with the Blade of Marmora he had told them that he needed some time. So here he was, back in the castle. He had known going into the Blade that they run things differently, but it was getting harder and harder to accept the casualties. Truth be told, he had told the Blade that Voltron needed him for something and that's why he would be gone for a few days. 

God, he hoped Voltron didn’t actually need him for anything. He just needed to see them, maybe ask Shiro for some advice. A step back would be good, then he could return to the Blade with a fresh mind, ready to go. 

Voices laughing and chatting became audible as Keith rounded the corner. A soft smile edged onto his face as he recognized the voices. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and probably matt (Pidge had sent a message to him when she had found him) were all in the kitchen. Keith considered finding Shiro or Allura first to tell them that he was there. Keith hadn’t sent word that he was coming and had managed to slip into the castle without anyone noticing so he probably should let them know he was there. But the others were right here. 

Keith stopped next to the door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He wasn’t sure of how to play this, he could stroll in like nothings changed, jump in yell surprise, there were so many options. He considered trying to sneak into the room undetected and scaring someone, Lance probably. But when he peeked his head into the doorway to scope out the room he stopped short.   
It had been a while since he had seen them in person, especially so happy and ridiculous. Pidge and Matt were on the couch, holding their sides from laughter. Hunk had on an apron and was shaking his head at Lance, who standing and speaking enthusiastically about something that had happened on Earth. 

Keith stared at them from the doorway, the scene was so natural, so unlike the Blade. In that moment every fiber of Keith’s being said go in. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed this, them. It was like he had been missing an arm and only just now realized he had been bleeding out across the galaxy. 

All plans and thoughts flew out of his head, instead of doing anything he had thought of, or even announcing his presence he just stood there in the doorway watching. Longing panged hard in his chest, an aching loneliness that had never bothered him before. 

Lance had stopped talking, it had taken Keith a moment to figure out, but although Pidge and Matt were still laughing Lance wasn’t egging them on anymore. He was staring directly at Keith with wide eyes. No one else had seemed to realize, the Holts too distracted with laughing and Hunk having turned around to mess with the controls in the kitchen. 

For one tense moment they both just stared at each other, then Lance sprinted across the room. Keith stood still, unsure of what was going to happen. Lance swung his arms up and wrapped them around Keith, who stumbled back with the force. Keith noticed that he had stopped breathing, he dragged in a shaky breath as he wrapped his own arms around Lance returning the hug. 

It felt right, as if this was where he was meant to be. The two stumbled again as a third person dove onto them and again at the fourth. Keith closed his eyes, basking in the affection from Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. 

“Are you back?” Pidge asked, her voice small. Keith didn’t know how to answer, originally he was only supposed to be here for a few days. 

“Maybe, I.. I don’t know.” Keith admitted resting his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. Warmth was all around him. Lance somehow tightened his grip. 

“Stay.” Lance said in a low, barely audible voice. Keith wanted to, he suddenly realized, all he wanted was to stay. The Blade would be pissed, well no the Blade didn’t do pissed they did sternly disappointed, like Shiro on crack. So the Blade would be disappointed but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had been gone for too long and now he was finally back. 

Hunk tugged them all closer.

He was finally home.

“Okay.” Keith whispered back. Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two if I get writers block on my nano project, only time will tell.


End file.
